Who You'd be Today
by GreySide58
Summary: A somewhat song fic that turns into a just story. Something that came to mind a little bit ago. The Doctor and Jack have so suffer in this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just something that came to mind when I was listening to a CD of mine and there should be one more chapter. It's a short fic and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who and the song "Who you'd be today" belongs to Kenny Chesney

The sound of country music filled the TARDIS as the Doctor worked on her a little. He wasn't much for it, but he felt it was better than Jack's hard rock stuff, well the TARDIS definitely. She couldn't stand it and when Jack realized that he started playing country. Both thought it was far better and she seemed to like it so the Doctor just dealt with it.

These days the Doctor wasn't much up to doing anything other than working on the TARDIS even if it was just to look under the hood, if the TARDIS actually had one per say. Jack, well the Doctor hadn't seen much of him. Once and awhile he would wander out to see how everything was going, but those times were rare. All the Doctor knew was that he was doing something and he knew Jack was busy. Busy doing what? He didn't know, but he knew that all he did now was listen to country and work on something.

The Doctor hadn't really been listening to it until one song came on. He'd never heard it, at least he didn't think so, but the words, oh the words.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_Wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_See your smile, I see your face_

_I hear you laughing in the rain_

_Still can't believe you're gone_

She was gone his beautiful Rose was gone. Her mum didn't know and he knew Jackie would kill him, but he didn't care, not at the moment.

_It ain't fair you died to young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing, no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

Although it hadn't been that long ago, he still knew he couldn't just rush into the past and see her. Couldn't find out what she'd be. Would she have stayed with him? He'd never know, of course that was stupid thought, she'd never be with him, she was dead. It said it; no one could or ever would take her place. Yes he still had a companion, someone to keep him company; it'd never be the same though.

_Would you see the world_

_Would you chase your dreams_

_Settle down with a family_

_I wonder what would you name your babies_

_Someday's the sky's so blue_

_I feel like I can talk to you_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

The first line didn't fit, or did it? She'd seen other worlds, but not her own. Not much of it at least. He knew she'd talked of staying forever and of babies. He couldn't help but laugh when she'd talked about them. She'd rebuked him, saying something about them being the future generation so he needed to easy up, he also remembered her mentioning something about it possibly being an addition to the Time Lords but he'd blown her off at that and both had take it as a joke. The memory brought a small smile to his face, but it was small and it quickly faded. It was a rare thing for him to smile.

_It ain't fair you died to young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing, no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_The only thing that gives me hope_

_Is I know,_

_I'll see you again someday_

_Someday, someday_

Would he see though? Would he take the chance in going back in time? Risking her existence. Would he? Probably not, if he knew he had ruined any chance of her coming with him in the first place he didn't know what he'd do.

Suddenly the Doctor got a shock from where he was and sat up suddenly, only to bang his head, hard.

A/N: next and last chapter should be up either later today or tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok I lied, this thing is going to be longer than two chapters, I couldn't stop though, it wouldn't end. But here you go chapter 2 and what do ya know, it's the same day. Anywho, enjoy and as the story continues I'll try to give details of the place she died and stuff like that.

Jack heard the scream from his room and went running. It wasn't often the Doctor screamed, or made any noise for that matter. Other than saying a thing here or there to the TARDIS he never really spoke, at least he didn't think so. He was never really around to hear. To busy working on odds and ends, whatever he could get his hands on to do.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Jack asked a little worriedly when he saw the Doctor standing with his back to him leaning forward with one hand on the console. He could hear the Doctor muttering, but he wasn't sure what.

"Nothing." The Doctor said and Jack could tell he was lying. He also figured it had to be something for the Doctor to scream the way he did.

"Doctor, tell me or I'll come over there myself." Jack said and he was serious, he would. The Doctor turned toward Jack and the first thing he noticed was his hand. It was somewhat burned, not a scar worthy burn, but a burn non-the less.

"You have to get that fixed." Jack said, taking a step toward the Doctor, but the Doctor quickly turned away and hid his hand.

"I'll be fine." The Doctor replied with such a voice that Jack knew for sure something was wrong. He stepped forward automatically and turned the Doctor around so that they were looking straight at each other. That's when Jack noticed the tears running down the Doctor's face.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Jack asked in a better voice then he had before, he was staring the Doctor right in the eye. He wanted a straight answer and he had an idea that him crying was not over a burnt hand.

"I burnt my hand and bumped my head and look at me. Blubberin' like a child. Stupid ain't it. Ain't, that word, I miss it don't you? Gosh I miss it." The Doctor broke down there. Using that word, her word-as he considered it-had been the last straw for him.

"Yeah, I miss it. So is that it, you're crying over her?" Jack asked. It wasn't asked in a 'you're stupid' manner, but in a 'you're like a brother and I love you' manner.

"Yup. Stupid I guess, I mean I've lost people before and I dealt with it, but Rose it's like she did somethin' to me." The Doctor said as he walked towards the lounging part of the TARDIS. He sat down heavily on the couch that was in him.

"I know what you mean. To me she was like a sister as you are like a brother. To you she was more though, wasn't she." Jack said as he sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah she was. I loved her. I still do and when she died, oh gosh when she died, I think she took a piece of one of my hearts." The Doctor said, head in his hands.

"I know, I know. I think all will get better though." Jack said in hopes of what he'd said having some comfort.

"How do you know?" the Doctor asked and he was serious.

"Well, to quote Steve Wariner in a song of his, ''cause there's holes in the floor of heaven/And her tears are pourin' down/That's how you know she's watchin'/Wishin' she could be here now/And sometimes if you'e lonely/Just remember she can see/There's holes in the floor of heaven/And she's watchin' over you and me', basically she's watchin' us right now and she sees us." Jack said with a sad smile.

"Jack Harkness, you are cut off." The Doctor said no emotion was on his face and the way he said it was flat, so Jack had no idea what he meant and why he said it, although he thought he saw a faint sparkle in his eye, but he wasn't sure.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Jack asked, thoroughly confused.

"Country, that's it. You are cut off from country. You make me listen to it day and night now. I mean do you even sleep? How long can one of you apes even go before you stop?" the Doctor asked, at first he was being light hearted, but as he continued on his rant, he became serious.

"I'm fine and I get bits of sleep here and there. So don't go off on me about sleep, for crying out loud, do _you _sleep?" Jack yelled. He was upset; here the Doctor was accusing him of never sleeping, when he was sure the Doctor didn't sleep himself. The Doctor may not be human but he still needed rest.

"Don't you go worrying about me now, ape!" the Doctor said and stormed off somewhere. Jack didn't want to follow; there was no point they'd probably end up in another fight. He laid down on the couch. He was tired, exhausted actually, but the reason for him not sleeping was because he kept seeing it. Seeing her tortured in the last minutes of her life was burned into his brain. The Doctor hadn't seen it; he had been off somewhere, trying to find them, to help them. Jack had been forced to watch them torture Rose because they were of the same species. The blood and her cries; he heard the cries all day long and would see the blood every time he closed his eyes. He laid there and just looked up, trying to make his mind go blank, void of anything. He wanted so bad to be at peace and at the same time wanted to kill every hostile alien and human that came their way. He wanted to do it for Rose if anything.


End file.
